


Curry, Onesies and Self-Isolation

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COVID-19, Coronavirus, M/M, Quarantine, Self-Isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: All the world is in quarantine or self-isolation because of the Coronavirus, so you know our favourite couple is as well."Grantaire, we're supposed to be here for two weeks, please tell me you bought more then this?"
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 44





	Curry, Onesies and Self-Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Well I did it, ladies and gents, I wrote a self-isolation fic! We don't have enough, we need more!

Grantaire was leaning against the counter wearing his grey llama onesie, his hood up with the ears sticking up proudly with the small tuff of white wool between the ears showing the orange streak through it, Jehan had said it added character to the onesie once it had been painted on and Grantaire didn't disagree; he liked to call his onesie George, and hung it up in their wardrobe when he wasn't wearing it so he didn't have to fold it and risk the tail coming off, Enjolras wasn't sure of the reason really but he was sure if the tail ever did come off they could sew it back on.

"What do you mean all you bought was three boxes of rice, three packs of chicken breast, six packs of naan bread and spices to make curry during our self-isolation?"

He looked at the items on the counter in front of him then looked back at Grantaire to see the grin on his face, the cigarette held loosely in his left hand, the kitchen window open as if to try and limit the amount of smoke in the apartment, as he looked at the counter happily oblivious to the shock and confusion on Enjolras's face.

"Grantaire, we're supposed to be here for two weeks, please tell me you bought more then this?"

Looking to Grantaire then back to the items on the counter again he had the sinking feeling that his boyfriend was telling the truth and they were going to be living on curry, rice and naan bread for the foreseeable future.

"All we need is curry Enjolras, trust me, this will be the best chicken curry you've ever had."

Grantaire took a puff from his cigarette and slowly blew out the smoke as he sighed pulling his hand away from his face and gestured to the items on the counter, the open window in the kitchen was also helping the smell of cleaner fade so it didn't make either of them choke, Grantaire had gone shopping before he cleaned the apartment this morning while Enjolras had a doctors appointment, and he was sure his hands were going to permanently smell like Vim, Lysol and soap.

"Truly, two weeks with nothing but curry, you and my amazingly warm llama onesie is all I need and really what else could a man need?"

Enjolras sighs and takes the cigarette from Grantaire and takes a quick puff, closing his eyes as he slowly exhales and takes another puff exhaling just as slowly, he knows Grantaire is watching him, so he takes another puff before opening his eyes to stare at Grantaire who's watching him with a smirk.

"I don't know, maybe some milk, bread, cheese, coffee, sugar, fruit and something to eat other then curry and rice?"

He went to give Grantaire the cigarette back but decided against it, if he had to eat nothing but curry for two weeks then his boyfriend could live with one less cigarette in his probably almost empty pack.

"Nope it's mine now, light another one and let me stress smoke and don't lecture me about smoking, the amount of times I do, barely once every three years, I'm fine and my body won't reject my kidney just out of the blue because of one cigarette, how about all our prescriptions, did you at least pick them up before coming home?"

Grantaire nods and crosses his arms over his chest and yawns.

"Yep, they are already put away, my insulin pens, my eye drops and your Rapamune are in the fridge, and your new bottles of Azathioprine, Neoral, and Advil along with Tums, my puffers and Aspirin are in the cupboard, we are well stocked for all our staying alive needs during this wonderful 14 day-unless-we're-told-different-and-have-to-stay-longer-self-isolation!"

Enjolras is sure that Grantaire will take the cigarette back so he quickly takes another puff leaning towards the window as he exhales, he was never a big smoker like Grantaire who easily smoked a pack and a half a day, but he did enjoy a cigarette every now and then, he had started to stress smoke in his first year of university and won't admit it but he misses it sometimes.

"I'm not going to lecture you or complain you're smoking at all; I'm just going to text Combeferre and let them know you stole my cigarette and you are currently smoking it, so they can lecture you instead and save me the trouble."

Enjolras growls at Grantaire before giving him the cigarette back.

"Leave Ferre alone, they are busy stocking up with everything needed for two weeks, you know Courf could eat anyone out of house and home in two days, so the kitchen has to be stocked pretty well to last 14 days and they just got their new Smart TV hooked up to Amazon Prime so you know they have a bunch of documentaries they want to watch, don't bug them."

Grantaire nods taking back the cigarette and quickly taking a puff and smirking as he exhales slowly as he walks out of the kitchen and comes back a few seconds later with a bag in his hands.

"I got you a giraffe onesie, now we can cuddle on the couch, you'll have to wear your hood that's the rules because we're supposed to be doing this whole social distancing thing."

Grantaire holds out the bag with the onesie in it waiting for Enjolras to take it from him, the cigarette gone, Enjolras isn't sure if it was put out or is just resting in whatever ashtray Grantaire found to use today.

"That's not how-"

Grantaire cuts him off by holding up his hand as if to make him stop talking and thrusts the bag towards him, Enjolras takes it wondering if it will have any added feature like the llama onesie and if it doesn't yet when it will have paint or something added to it.

"How social distancing works, yea I know, but I'm trying, where would they like me to go? I'm not leaving this apartment and going somewhere without you, I'd die of boredom or wander the streets and catch the Coronavirus which could actually kill me what with me having asthma and being a smoker which I know pisses off my mother and my doctors but a man's got to live…"

He watches Enjolras pick up the top package of chicken breast and open the fridge and knows he sees the new cartons of milk, eggs, the cheese, fruit, vegetables and jam as he turns to look back to Grantaire who shrugs.

"What I can't let you go two whole weeks without milk, jam or fruit you'd drive me crazy."

Enjolras shakes his head still holding onto the bag with his new onesie and sticks the chicken breast into the fridge before stuffing the other packs into the freezer where two loafs of bread are sitting along with other meat and the pre-made lasagna Bahorel made last week that they'll most likely have for dinner sometime in the next 14 days.

"I still am making curry for dinner tonight; you could totally go put on your new onesie and help me."

He grins and tries to bat his eyelashes trying to look cute, Enjolras just laughs at him and shakes his head as he leaves the kitchen and will let Grantaire put the groceries away.

"Make me coffee and let me pick the movie we watch tonight, and you have a deal."

He doesn't get a reply but hears the kettle click on as he walks into their room and closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying it was good or anything other then a fast tossed together ramble, but I did have fun and you know what, during these crazy times having fun is important.
> 
> Also, I should say I know nothing about kidney transplants, asthma or smoking, or any prescription drugs other then Azathioprine since that's the only one mentioned here that I take and that I am immunocompromised, shocker I know; but I wanted to try and make this something different from what I normally write and this is. I hope I didn't do things wrong, please let me know if I did so I can fix it.
> 
> Please be kind, I know I need a beta, but I don't have one, but please let me know what you think!!


End file.
